


My Lucy

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha!Lucy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Male Lactation, bottom!henry, omega!Henry, slut!henry, 女A男O
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 你和你的露西





	My Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了很久，從9.20到10.29

我的露西。

她穿著浴袍從氣霧氤氳的浴室走出來，頭髮在腦後隨意綰起，你喜歡她的長髮，尤其喜歡她把頭髮扎起的樣子，那是她要戴上拳擊手套來一場戰鬥的訊號。

你已經在床上，完完全全地準備好，你們還在熱戀期，你就像每一個渴求大陰莖和結的omega一樣渴求她的佔有。

她帶著香氣走近床鋪，我的露西。你叫著她的名字，期盼又淫蕩。你夾緊大腿悄悄磨蹭被單，不在乎會不會因為再次弄濕床鋪而屁股多挨幾下——你從不認為那是懲罰。

「讓我看看你。」她溫柔地命令。

你顫抖著分開雙腿，服從讓你興奮，腿間的洞穴微微張開，濕潤地溢著水。她的手指觸碰到那水光瑩亮的花瓣時，你便無法抑制地呻吟出聲，這也許太快了，你想。

但慾望可不是能控制住的事情。

她揉捏著那顆圓圓賁起的花蒂，兩根手指探入飢渴到極點的穴口，你柔媚地吮吸她，再次發出淫蕩的聲音——上面和下面都是。

你深知你渴望被填滿，尤其是那些氣味濃郁的肉棒。所有你待過的劇組都留下你承歡的痕跡，男人們覬覦你戲服下的美好肉體，於是你們各取所需，一遍又一遍的輪姦讓你的兩個騷穴稍微撩撥就濕成一片。毫無疑問你最喜歡alpha，其次是男性beta，不過你也讓那位扮演你女友的女beta撫摸過你的產道，那時候你的肚子裡正懷著不知道是哪位男演員的孩子。

她了解你的過去，並參與其中，新的劇組以一場赤裸的狂歡迎接你時，她也加入了。

人們為你淫蕩卻聖美的身體而瘋狂，凌辱你又膜拜你，每次被濃稠精液射入身體，你都如同處子一樣感激地哭泣。

他們約定讓這個omega高潮最多次的人就能得到他，你在她的指尖失禁得像個奶娃娃，於是她將你迎進她的公寓，她的床。

你並不是沒有跟女alpha操過，你的約會對象中就有幾位是這樣強大的女性；女alpha給你的感覺與男alpha完全不同，她們有力卻又十分溫柔，頭髮與頸窩散發著女性獨有的迷人香氣。

我的露西。被輕輕摳挖穴口淺處時，你忍不住啜泣。她不像那些男人一樣縱容你，你想兩個穴都被填滿就能被兩根雞巴同時貫穿，就算只有一個人，也會允許你用上你心愛的玩具；然而她卻每次都只疼愛一處，你便難以取捨，前後都又癢又騷，她只是問你，想用前面還是後面？

你總是選擇那個滴著水的花穴。你渴望被射進子宮，那樣你就能再次懷上一個寶寶，長得像母親，也許會比母親更強大美麗。

她低頭去吃你的花瓣，溫熱的舌頭舔進穴口，嘴唇吮吸渾圓的花珠，你在她的吞噬下變得更濕，更無藥可救。

你總是不需要太多愛撫與潤滑便能接納任何一根老二，只是這些女alpha，太過細緻，總要將你擴張到又癢又濕濘，發起騷來扭著屁股求她們把漂亮挺翹的陰莖捅進來好止你的癢。

但是那又有什麼辦法呢？這是你選擇的伴侶，你們都深知你眷戀她強壯而充滿活力的身體。

這一次，你又被她撩撥得哭著求歡，淫水幾乎流滿你的大屁股，她卻還在慢條斯理地舔弄你的乳頭，用牙齒咬住輕輕拉扯。你上一次懷孕，就是這樣被咬出初乳的。

她將你翻了個身，你乖乖地趴在床上翹起屁股，露出張合著的牝穴；她終於賜給你她的陰莖，你所渴望的大傢伙，你早已準備好了，淫蕩的肉穴迫不及待地絞吸你的情人。「放鬆點，好孩子。」她拍拍你的屁股，你晃著腰向後吞，把她都納入體內，滿意地輕哼出聲，我的露西。

她擰了一把你的臀尖，你叫得甜蜜又沙啞，哀求她動一動，好好地操你。

她扼著你的腰，開始挺動，這就是你喜歡同女alpha做愛的原因，她們有時溫柔體貼，有時也非常強勢，但大部分時候這兩種性格是交匯的。所以她操著你的時候，還握住你的乳房，揉捏拉扯，繼續著之前將你榨出母乳的動作。

你則把屁股翹得更高，讓她更容易地從上而下重重地幹進你的身體，幹進那個濕淋淋的穴；你的產道被填滿，那與男alpha相比稍顯柔軟的頂端堅定地叩開你的子宮，每當這時你就想起每一次被播種的感覺，那些精液把你燙得委屈地哭叫，但是對方想退出你的身體時你卻又吸緊不讓他離開，接著就順理成章地開始下一輪。

她的力氣很大，肆意揉捏著你，你就像一團水被她捧在手心晃來晃去，你抓著床單害怕摔落，隨著她陰莖的進出只能喘息和啜泣。她繼而撫摸你，從臀部到背脊，細膩的女性的手，抹掉你歡愛沁出的汗珠，引起你的顫慄，把她含得更緊。

你回想起你們第一次共度的夜晚，她也是在這張床上姦淫你，粗長的性器捅進你的喉嚨，你跪在她面前彷彿忠誠完美的奴隸，你的主人對你的控制持續到第二天清晨，她埋在你身體裡整夜，你則負責用被精液灌滿的陰道把她喚醒。

她的手在你腰上留下了指痕，這樣的痕跡令你滿足，令你感覺到自己是切實地被佔有，這些痕跡就是證據。你被插得不住地流水，像每一次失禁，但是她不允許你射，她的命令你永遠不敢違抗，於是你只能委屈地一再地呼喚她。我的露西。你的聲音啞得不像話，彷彿在海面漂浮了幾天幾夜，周身潮濕卻又乾渴無比。

她傾身向前環抱住你，長髮散落，冰涼的一綹落在你的蝴蝶骨，她的吻也印在你的後頸，這比撫摸還要讓你瘋狂。

最終，她的結撐開你脆弱的入口，濃稠的精液灌入你的子宮，這是允許你解放自己的訊號，你便抽噎著尿濕了床單。

身體被精液灌滿的感覺濕黏又充實，你又開始期待懷上她的孩子。你會挺著孕肚向你的情人們炫耀：你肚子裡是一位女alpha的寶寶；他們會嫉妒地撕破你的孕婦裙，大口吃你溢出的母奶，用大雞巴與拳頭向那個未誕生的小生命問好，直到小傢伙真正地來到這世間，那時又會有許多大肉棒在等著你們。

你扭了扭腰，再次確認自己是被她牢牢結住了，轉過頭來向她索吻；你今晚非常聽話，這值得一個吻。我的露西。你在親吻間輕聲呢喃，她回應你就像海格里斯回應鯨魚。

你的露西。


End file.
